A Special Day for a Ninja
by xxxCodeTsubasa
Summary: Fai recently discovers the date of Kurogane's birthday and instantaniously sets up a plan! Fluff OneShot KuroFai


**AuthorsNote: A nice KuroFai fluffy fic that I wrote a while back. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tsubasa nor it's characters!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day..

It was the morning that would change the red-eyed ninja's life. And little did he know that somehow the blue-eyed magician had discovered the importance of the day. The other day Fai had been chatting with Kurogane, nothing special. Not even bugging him and pestering him, the blond had managed to uncover something that was precious to Kurogane. Just chatting. They were asking simple questions about each other and actually having a civilized conversation. Even Fai had to wonder why he was not getting suspicious of his plan. No, it was perfect. It was absolutely the perfect way to discover that one little tid bit of information about the ninja that would absolutely make him the happiest person alive!

"So, Kuro-kun," Fai had started off the conversation slipping next to Kurogane on the sofa. Kurogane looked up at him from the TV, hesitant at what the mage might be planning to do to him at that very moment. Fai was the only one who knew of the plan and pushed it into motion with a single conversation.

"What do you want?" Kurogane asked, as if he knew exactly what Fai was going to do. Fai smiled and giggled as Kurogane scooted away. Instead of poking, prodding, or even saying something to piss him off, Fai leaned back against the arm of the old squeaky couch and crossed his legs keeping a clear blue eye on him.

"What was Japan like? You know, where you came from?" Fai asked innocently, his blue eyes looking up at Kurogane childlike. The tone in his voice showed curiosity along with his eyes. Kurogane, apparently hadn't expected this and showed it by blankly staring at Fai for the longest time. This was the exact reaction Fai had been waiting for, and took the opportunity to continue on with his devious plan by slyly tilting his head in cute manner and smiling. "Well? Cat got your tongue?" He questioned smiling brightly up at the taller man. Instinctively in his situation, Fai brought back the childish manner and curiosity along with looking up at Kurogane straight in the eyes to show the man he was serious and really truly interested in listening to what he had to say. That's when the plan took flight. the ninja had ended up in a casual conversation with the clever blond while sitting on the couch. In fact, Fai noted, the man had even turned the volume on the television down while they had been in a riveting conversation about Tomoyo.

Almost getting caught up himself, Fai found himself drawn into the conversation, practically lost by the stories the ninja told. The man really was a great story teller. Sighing in his mind, Fai was lucky to find that the little chat they were having was 'in play' for the next and final move!

"And friggin' Tomoyo had to go and insist that I give her a stupid birthday present, and i didn't even know her retarded birthday was in the next two days!" Kurogane chatted away, throwing his arms up in the air to show his frustration that he had felt in the event and to emphasize certain words, Fai had guessed were 'stupid' and 'retarded'. Fai just smiled, pretending to listen more than he really was, his head resting softly on his hand, blinking soft blue eyes at the taller man.

"Sooo..When's your birthday?" Fai interrupted, making sure it wasn't in the middle of one of Kurogane's sentences (because that would just take him out of the trance of the conversation), but instead went right when the ninja decided to pause. Kurogane did exactly what Fai had wanted him to, and was surely falling into his trap unknowingly. Rather than staring at him like he was crazy, or even questioning Fai's actions, the man just went and told him. Absolutely. Perfect.

"Oh ya that.. It's tomorrow, which reminds me..." Kurogane just continued talking to Fai, talking about events in his past life like a teenage girl. Now was when Fai could slowly, by joining more into the conversation and taking it over (avoiding personal questions about his past), end it and quickly find something to do for his favorite puppy's birthday. If only he had a couple more days to prepare for all the surprises he had planned! It didn't matter, Fai was going to do this no matter what and he had worked his mouth all too hard talking with Kurogane not to go through with it.

That's what led to that morning. The morning where Kurogane had woken up from his cozy bed to find a tray over his lower torso and on top of it was breakfast with a flap of paper tucked neatly underneath the plate of fresh pancakes with a container of syrup by it. Kurogane lifted his head from his pillow to peak at the breakfast-in-bed left for him , when his ruby-red eyes caught sight of the piece of paper sticking out from underneath the plate. Using his elbows to push himself up from his resting position, he lingered over the tray and finely plucked the paper from where it lied underneath the warm plate. It was folded and carefully, Kurogane unfolded it to find a note written in a royal blue sharpie.

It read:

_"Good Morning Kuro-sama!_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy your series of surprises today! I worked super hard on them so enjoy them for me!_

_Love, Fai"_

Love, Fai? Kurogane wasn't all too sure he liked that little ending note whether it made him flush or not.. And series of surprises? How in the world had he even figured out when his birthday was? Letting out a deep breath, Kurogane grabbed hold of a fork that was neatly placed by his food and began to eat. It would've just been a waste to not eat it and besides, he thought it was tastey to say the least.

After chewing the last piece of syrup covered pancake, Kurogane shifted the tray away from his bed and then slid off the side to get dressed. Opening the closet, red-eyes scanned the few clothes that were in there before the ninja quickly ripped a black T-shirt off a hanger and throwing it over his head and onto his tan body, ripped with obvious muscles. Then slipped on his dark jeans that had been laying on the floor for three days, slightly wrinkled, but still in good shape, and headed down the hall. that's when he noticed it was unbelievable quiet in the tiny house. No manju running around screaming good-morning to everyone. No hormonal teenagers blushing at everything they said to each other. And no obnoxious magician to greet him with a very annoying kiss on the cheek. It was dark from the blinds being closed, and the tiny living room was the only room that held any sort of natural light from the small openings in the blinds.

"Oi! Kid! Manju!" Kurogane called out into the empty house. No reply. "Princess?" he called out again, and still no reply. Nothing, but the gentle humming coming from the refrigerator in the kitchen. Now Kurogane had begun to become suspicious (not that he wasn't already), of the magician and his plans for the day. Surprises...he had to remember that so he wasn't utterly startled by who-knows-what. nimbly and urgently, he began to search the house for any set of clue, when he stumbled on, yes, another note. 'Today is going to be a long day' he thought with a deep sigh, clenching the small piece of paper in his fist.

--

The small rundown rental car parked by the curb, the central park spanning farther than Kurogane's eyes could see. It was huge. How was he supposed to find the friggin' next note here? 'Damn mage!' he thought to himself crunching the previous note he found in a coffee shop in his hand and dropping it in the curb side gutter, then strutted through the park, scanning every inch of the place before he saw a familiar pair of kids sitting side-by-side on swings.

"Kid! Sakura!" Kurogane called to teens, his legs carrying him quickly across the fresh-cut grass. Syaoran and Sakura looked up from their conversation. Sakura was the first to get up from the dark rubber swing, chain keeping it in a slow back and forth motion, and she took a few quick steps over toward Kurogane as if she was expecting him, Syaoran followed her and reached into his pocket and pulled out, Kurogane took a deep breath of annoyance and slowly let it out, another note.

"Hi Kurogane-san! Fai-san told us to give you this!" Sakura smiled up at him playfully, then was handed the note from Syaoran and held it out to Kurogane. His hand went to grab it, but the princess pulled it back to her body. "But first, Fai-san made us promise him something!" she giggled and Syaoran just sighed. Kurogane just rolled his eyes. He had expected something like this from Fai.

"What is it?" Kurogane asked irritably. Sakura held up a finger to tell him to wair and Syaoran followed her. Then, coming out from behind a bench, the two children came back carrying a wrapped box. In other words, a present.

"Happy Birthday, Kurogane-san!" they both sang in unison, holding up the box with the note on top. Kurogane stared at it, utterly surprised, then shook off his temporary paralysis and grabbed the box from the kid and princess. A slight redness covered Kurogane's cheeks, he really was thankful.

"Uh, thanks, I'll see you two later," Kurogane told them unsurely, beginning to lug the seemingly light box back to the little rental car waiting at the curb for him to come back. Sakura waved and yelled 'you're welcome!' and Syaoran just waved, too busy to say anything because he had been looking at the princess' smile. Kurogane trudged his last few steps toward the car, finding the keys in his pocket and trying to find the right one. Soon the back seat was carrying the box, which he had opened to find nothing. He figured they didn't know what a present was and the crazy magician had just given them an all-too simple explanation to them. Kurogane was sitting in the driver's seat opening the note and reading it.

_"Hyuu! Such a clever doggy! Come on back home I'll miss you by the time you read this note! I'm sure you'll absolutely love the present that's waiting for you!_

_Love, Fai"_

After all that that stupid mage just wanted him to go home? he had woken up to nobody in the house, got stuck in an overly-crowded Starbucks, and walked what seemed to be a mile through central park just so he could go home? Well, it couldn't have been worse (unless it rained), after all, all he wanted to do right now wasgo home and relax. Fai could've put twenty more notes around the house, but all Kurogane wanted to do right now was sit down on the couch, beer in hand, snack and watch TV. If Fai wanted to give him something, he was just going to have to give it to him up front instead of using his annoying little notes. The car pulled up to the driveway and Kurogane stepped out of the small car door. Opening the back side he gripped onto the box-present-thing and trudged over to the front door where, guess what, a note. Kurogane huffed and read it, still holding the box-present in his arms.

"Welcome home Daddy!"

That was all it said. Kurogane cursed at the dreaded nickname and opened the door setting the box-present off to the side next to a lamp that had ceased to be used, and immediately headed for the soft squishy sofa. Before he sat down, he quickly looked around to make sure there was nothing to stop him from his relaxation, and he sat down and allowed his tense body to settle down and eventually, the ninja had slowly fell down onto the couch to be lying down. His heavy ruby eyes grew tired and they began to fall. Kurogane allowed it as he slowly fell into the welcoming warmth of sleep.

--

Fai walked out of his room, hoping that his favorite ninja was home by now. Slyly, he slipped out of the doorway and crept down the hall, swiping his blond locks out of his blue eyes. And then, there, sleeping away on that couch he disliked so much, was the person that he liked so much. Fai eased himself against the couch and slid down to the armrest, his head now hanging over Kurogane's jet black hair.

"Kuro-pin!" Fai sang softly, poking the man with his one pale index finger and lightly giggled at Kurogane groaning and rolling over. "Kuro-chan!" he sang again, ruffling the man's hair. Almost immediately, Kurogane's eyes shot open and red met blue. Kurogane scowled and huffed lowly.

"What do you want? You know I didn't like going on your little scavenger hunt or whatever the hell it was!" Kurogane snapped, raising his voice, but Fai remained, his head hovering over Kurogane's, inches away from each others noses. he smiled at the man and the man growled. "Well?!"

"Happy Birthday, Kuro-sama," Fai said calmly, then moved his head in closer to Kurogane. Kurogane's eyes widened and he froze. Their cheeks brushed against each others lightly and then their lips met. The soft kiss was pushed into a more passionate one and the two held each other in the trance. Fai finally pulled away and smiled. It was one of those special smiles Kurogane could only bring out of the mage. A beautiful real smile. It had turned out to be a pretty damn good birthday after all.


End file.
